Bienvenidos sean alumnos al internado BLUE LAKE
by D'vie-Ino
Summary: Ino ingresa a una carisima escuela de niños super dotados , que cambiara el curso de su vida hallando nuevas amistades, perdiendo otras y quizas consiguiendo el verdadero amor.
1. lo peor habia pasado

HOLA!! Soy nueva aquí, este es mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction teh-he! Y bueno les queria decir que aparte del shikaino(que amor Hay en esa pareja wiii!) habrán muchas combinaciones entre personajes como Ino y gaara, sasuke y hinata, sakura y neji, ten ten y kiba , etc… todo se verá con el tiempo y los dias que se pasen en este fabuloso internado

BIENVENIDOS ENTONCES AL INTERNADO DE BLUE LAKE!

Era temprano,la mañana estaba con el cielo azul…las nubes,unas cuantas,flotaban alrededor de Konoha,las flores se mecian con el viento y era el primer dia de clases en la secundaria de ,según ella la señorita Ino Yamanaka.

La habian cambiado de escuela 3 veces seguida,debido a que siempre mantenia las notas demasiado altas para tener tan corta edad,siempre perjudicando a todas las escuela que habia asistido con tantos derechos a becas que obtenia,los cambios habian sido tan seguidos que no le dieron tiempo ni para conseguir amistades,y a los pocos con los que se encariñaba,no volvia a verlos jamás.

Pero no todo era tan triste para ella,este tipo de cosas la habian hecho "fuerte".

Tampoco era una cerebrito del todo,Ino era muy bonita xD!,sus ojos azules te hipnotizaban y era tan delicada como una flor y tenia nariz de puerquita .

Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser tan delicada er a una deportista nata!,practicaba kendo, football y esgrima,debido a que en su mayoria de institutos en donde los practicaba era la unica chica,le tocaba ser acompañada por su hermano mayor Deidara,el cual se dedicaba a sobreprotegerla engreirla y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara,pero no por eso eran los hermanos perfectos,al igual que todos tenian sus discusiones y sus guerras mundiales…

Esa mañana Ino iria acompañada de Deidara a lo que seria su nueva escuela,el internado Blue Lake,llamado asi por quedar en medio de un lago a las afueras de Konoha,el camino no habia sido muy largo pero el calor fue lo insoportable.En fin todo por un futuro mejor como decían el Sr y la Sra Yamanaka.

Ya se encontraban frente al internado cuando Ino sujeto fuertemente la mano de Deidara que se encontraba junto a ella.

Bueno,aquí estamos chicos…-exclamó la Sra Yamanaka cargando dos maletas,las cuales apoya sobre el suelo-

No sabia que era tan grande cariño! -el Sr yamanaka se adelantó y preguntó por los cuartos en los que estarian sus hijos,mientras cargaba tres maletas,las mas pesadas. Giró la cabeza y gritó- 405 y 204 chicos!!

-Ino miro a Didara quien tragó saliva y se despidió de su madre

Un par de guias les fueron asignados, otros se dedicaron a cargar sus cosas a los cuartos y ellos fueron tras ellos-

Deidara…-Ino miró a su hermano un poco nerviosa, pero este tomó su mano nuevamente-

Nah!, no es tan grande como papá dijo! -Deidara puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y se fijo en los ojos de Ino que estaban un poco llorosos-

Tengo…miedo…Nii-san…-a Ino le sudaban las manos-

Vamos Ino! Tu no eres asi!,recuerda que…-pero la mirada de Ino se habia perdido,estaba observando fijamente a un chico de cabellos marrones y sujetados en una cola, tez morena y la camisa un poco desarreglada que caminaba con el uniforme de la escuela, a Ino no le habia llamado la atención su aspecto, sino en su forma de caminar sin embargo cuando pasó entre ella y Deidara aligeró el paso ,la quedó mirando y un ligero perfume se habia plasmado en el aire-

NO TE CRUCES EN EL CAMINO IDIOTA!!-Ino salio de su trance y miró al chico que se alejaba rapidamente por el grito que le mandó Deidara-

Bueno Ino, entendiste lo que te dije?-Deidara siguió caminando de la mano de su hermana-

Eh….err..s..si!, gracias Deidara n.n! –Ino subió por el asensor de la derecha en una pasillo y Deidara se dirigio a las escaleras coada uno con su respectivo guia-

xXx

-Mientras Ino seguia caminando el muchacho que estaba delante ella le explicaba la historia del internado o algo asi, lo unico que entendio fue un bla bla bla-Aquí estan tus maletas,tu horario de clases y –sonó el timbre de la primera clase-apresurate no querrás llegar tarde!

-Ino observaba a su alrededor,abrio la puerta de su habitación uqe tenia un nombre escrito en una pequeña pizarra,no distinguió lo que decia y prosiguió entrando , dentro de esta ya una chica,totalmente instalada tirada sobre una de las camas y oyendo su mp3 a todo volumen,obviamente no se habia percatado de la llegada de la rubia y no la inquietó de su acto-

Ehem!...buenos dias…-a Ino se le salia una ligera venita en la ceja , iba a soportar de todo menos el ser ignorada-

Que?...-La chica tenia cabello corto y dorado un poco cenizo

abrió los ojos y parecio haber salido de su trance, Ino la observaba fijamente ,se percató entonces de que parecia tener un piercing en la ceja,pero esto no la inmutó y decidio presentarse-

Ya que he captado tu atención…me llamo Ino Yamanaka-La rubia extendió el brazo intentando darle la mano a la extraña-

Temari de la arena –respondió esta y seguido a esto se dio media vuelta dandole la espalda a Ino y dejandola con la mano en el aire- Ya,vete a clases o algo, cambiate…haz lo que quieras solo dejame sola,no toques mis cosas y no le digas a nadie que somos compañeras de habitación,prefiero que nadie sepa con quien duermo y menos si eres tu,muñequita…

-A Ino el apellido no le sonaba familiar, es más pensó que quiza andaba molesta por el apellido aquel,lo cual era estupido y…QUE?! LE HABIA DICHO MUÑEQUITA?!!!-

Disculpa si te ofendí pero creo que los insultos no caben aquí…-Ino tomó su uniforme y empezó a desvestirse- no importa, hare lo que digas pero que ni se te ocurra decirme muñequita otra vez está bien?!

Si, Ino…no es asi? –al parecer la "amargada" se estaba apaciguando-

Vas a clases?...- Temari seguia dando la espalda-

Err…sip, y tu?- Ino se abotonó la blusa-

Tsk!, pues tambien pero no quiero ir…-Temari se dio la vuelta,se sentó sobre su cama apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y sujeto su cabeza con las manos despojandose los audifonos poco a poco,no queria parecer interesada en la conversación- Además..ya decidí que no quiero ser nada cuando crezca asi que la escuela no me va a servir…solo vengo porque está mi novio…¿En que año estás?

En 1º de secundaria ¿Tu?

Tambien,y mi novio tambien hehehe…-Temari soltó una risita y para disimularla tosió un poco,estaba sonando interesada-

Ya veo,pero no vas a ir a verlo de todos modos?,-Ino termina de ponerse el uniforme y se coloca los zapatos- están en la misma aula no es asi?

Si….

Sabes que?,ya me estas animando un poco creo que si ire a la clase de hoy…

-Temari soltó con una risa burlona para reemplazarla por una sonrisa picara-

Tienes el uniforme puesto,no es asi? –Ino puso lasmanos sobre su cintura y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y seguido de esto salió-

Ino volvió a abrir la puerta entrando a la habitación-Hahaha… y donde es nuestra primera clase?

Jajajaja!!,Nos toca química –Temari se paró de la cama y camino hacia el lado de Ino-Vamos, te acompaño…

xXx

-Ino pasó al salón y distinguó a lo que ella etiquetaba como nerds, luego vio a la tipica "chica-chico",al guapo,a la loca, a la timida ,en fin todo lo que se encuentra en un aula,pero alguien mas llamó su atención,un chico de cabello marrón sujetado en una cola,hasta que lo distinguió bien y pensó:

Ese…ese es el chico al que Deidara gritó hoy…-Ino sabia que si se esmeraba podía conquistarlo,no era por nada INO YAMANAKA la unica chica que tuvo mas de 10 pretendientes en un dia!, fue entonces cuando lo peor pasó-

Shikamaruu!! –Temari se le acercó a su novio seguido de esto lo abrazó y este se sonrojó-

-Si, habia pasado lo peor…-


	2. Esto es amor?

Si esta así (son mis pensamientos)** "**pensamientos de los personajes**",**Este es el segundo capitulo,al final como en el primero estará el titulo ,gracias por los reviews que me han dado en este fanfic bueno, aquí vamos con la cara de Ino cuandovio a Temari con su novio, no se me asusten por las parejas tan raras que hay al principio, jeje les prometo que todo al final volverá a la normalidad.

* * *

-Ino estaba atónita, sip estaba parada en frente de los enamorados cuando temari se alejó

dirigiéndose hacia lo que Ino había etiquetado como "el raro" y "el resentido social"-

Así que…-Ino se acercó desde la puerta hacia Shikamaru- tu eres el novio de Temari?

-Shikamaru seguía sonrojado, mas ahora no era por su novia era por la rubia que tenia

frente a el- Tsk,de la problemática de allá hehe si, y tu eres?

-Ino se sintió derrotada y no coqueteó para nada con el muchacho,¿de que le iba a

servir si era el novio de su compañera de habitación?- Ino Yamanaka amiga de la problemática

–Ino extendió la mano para saludar al chico-mucho gustó- Y eso! No pudo

evitar sacar a flote esa coquetona risita que dio a entender que si le gustaba-

Urmm-Shikamaru le dio la mano- Shikamaru Nara-continuó el,antes que mencionara

otra palabra se oyó una risa burlona proveniente de la esquina y ambos voltearon a

observar de quien era-

JAJAAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! En serio?! Eso dijo?! –era lo que Ino había etiquetado

como la "chica-chico" aquella que se juntaba con todos los chicos pero no sabia ni

como rayos gustarle a uno, es mas ni pensaba en eso-

-luego se oyó que alguien comía papas fritas, Shikamaru se dirigió a saludar,era uno de

los muchachos que reían con la "chica-chico"-

Hey chou,como estas? –Shika tomó de la mano a Ino y se la mostró a su amigo-

Que linda…quien es?-Chouji seguía atragantándose de papas y no se sonrojo ni nada

por el estilo, con la amiguita de Shikamaru,mientras todo el grupo observaba a la

extraña con cara de pocos amigos, todos estaban alrededor de Ten-Ten la líder del

grupo la "chica chico"-

Se llama Ino Yama… ¿Cómo era tu apellido Ino?-Ino estaba concentrada en la mano del

chico que la seguía sosteniendo como si se fuese a perder, abrió sus ojos celestes y

dirigió la mirada hacia el grupo- Yamanaka-dijo.

Urmmm,si, es linda –dijo un chico de enormes cejotas, qué Ino etiquetó como "el feo"-

-Shikamaru prosiguió con la presentación de su amiga- Ino el es Rock Lee -Ino se

acercó y lo saludó con un simpático beso en la mejilla- ES UN HONOR CONOCER A

LAS AMIGAS DE SHIKAMARU EN ESPECIAL SI SON TAN LINDAS!!! – o Ino

se equivoco y este era el raro?-

El es Kiba-se oyó un ladrido- AH! Y ese Akamaru-Ino hizo lo anterior con kiba y su perro-

Que bonito eres n.n –Ino soltó la mano de Shikamaru y agarró al perrito que le movió la

cola y lamió su rostro- hehehe

Se supone que no debería estar aquí-dijo Kiba que tenía el típico look de chico malo, y

justo así Ino lo había etiquetado-

No entiendo porqué!, es taan dulce-Ino soltó al cochorro y se lo dio al dueño- cuídalo mucho!

-Shikamaru prosiguió- Ino el es Sasuke –El chico se inclinó para adelante y dijo- no me

gustan los besos, con un apretón de manos me basta preciosa…-El chico extendió la

mano , a lo que Ino frunció el ceño y se dirigió para adelante, como si lo desafiara- aún

si me lo hubieras pedido no te lo hubiera dado grosero! –pero Ino lo había etiquetado

como "el guapo"

-Shikamaru llamó a un chico que estaba de espaldas, que Ino había notado también, por

su larga cabellera, "esto te va a gustar" ,murmuró Shikamaru al oído del muchacho

haciendo que volteara con mucho interés-

Ino, el es Neji –Shikamaru odiaba a Neji, pero quería que tuviera una linda novia, e Ino

le parecia perfecta- miren esto…-Neji se inclinó muy cerca de Ino e hizo que se

ruborizara un poco,bueno ambos lo hicieron- una barbie girl sin su barbie World…-se

giró a ver a Shikamaru- si, me gusta-miró a Ino y le dijo muy dulcemente -quieres salir conmigo?

-a Ino se le subió la sangre a la cara se puso rosada y luego,roja…las manos les sudaban

y con cierta duda abrió sus labios,entonces sintió una presencia, alguien que la

observaba fijamente…al parecer con cierta envidia-…bueno,no lo sé…

-Neji le cogió delicadamente el rostro con la mano derecha y le susurró al oído, mientras

le cogía la cintura y trataba de bajar la mano,pero Ino se la sujeto y no le pareció tan

lindo y decente como en el principio-

Entonces después de clases me das la respuesta –Neji era el chico mas atrevido que Ino

había conocido…pero, le gustó eso…-

-Todo el grupo estaba viendo lo sucedido y entonces Shikamaru prosiguió con una niña

que estaba sentada con una ceja alzada codeando a Neji como si lo estuviera

molestando con la niña nueva…-

Ten Ten!, ella es Ino, Ino ella es Ten Ten la líder de nuestro grupo jeje es muy buena en

casi todo menos en tratar de ser una niña

-Ten Ten se paró de la mesa y se dirigió hacia Ino con una mirada amenazadora,ella la

había estado observando desde que saludó a Neji- Que linda eres!! Soy Ten Ten,tu solo

dime "doble T" jaja así me llaman todos aquí

-Ino soltó un suspiro de alivio, aún seguía sonrojada por el maravilloso Neji,que aun no

había etiquetado…pensó en ponerle "el afeminado" pero…era muy lindo para

calificarlo así ah! El era el pervertido!!,y luego cayó en la realidad,se estaba

presentando con doble T-

Ino Yamanaka mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos -Shikamaru sonrió a todos y

ayudó a Ino a dirigirse a su asiento, lo cual parecia ser muuuuuuy amigable-

Erm…,gracias Shikamaru,cierto? Eres Shikamaru?-Ino se sentó delicadamente y soltó

una risita nerviosa-

Si, oye tu eras la chica que estaba afuera?-Ino veía eso venir,le iba a decir algo sobre lo

de esta mañana-

Cuando?-a Ino le sudaban las manos-

Hoy, por la mañana una chica me gritó por cruzarme en su camino-Ino entendía, habían

confundido a Deidara con una mujer

JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! –Ino no paró de reír hasta estallar en lágrimas

mientras todos los observaban como si fueran un par de locos-

Esa chica era mi hermano mayor Deidara jejeje!!!,tiene el cabello largo por cierto, y se

parece mucho a mi pero jajajaa, nunca nos habían confundido jijiji!!!ah y por cierto

jajajaja es hombre!!-decía Ino mientras sobaba sus ojos para quitarse las lagrimas del

rostro-

No te habrás enamorado de el o si? Jajaajajaj!!! No serán gays??

Ajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-A Shikamaru le incomodaba Ino, no porque se

estaba riendo y le estaba diciendo gay sino porque movía sus pierna de arriba abajo y le

podía ver_ si se agachaba claro_ las pantaletas-

-Ino seguía riendo y no paraba de gritar lo de su hermano, Shikamaru se dirigió a su

lugar no sin antes decir algo muy confuso – No,me enamore de su hermana que parece

chico-Shikamaru murmuró algo mas y se dirigió a su grupo de amigos ,el grupo de

doble T-

-Ino no entendió nada de lo que dijo, entonces se secó las lagrimas y delicadamente le

tocó el hombro con un dedito, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a un lado- Disculpa

Shikamaru,que dijiste?

-Shikamaru paso la saliva y le dijo- jajajaja no nah! Nada tsk! Que problemático!

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- dijo Ino y se dirigió a su lugar sola,esperando a que empezara la

lección del día…pero..¿porque sus manos empezaron a sudar cuando le pregunto eso a

Shikamaru?-

-Fue entonces que el chico se le acercó y le cogió los hombros para asustarla-

HEY INO TE QUIERES SENTAR A MI LADO?!-a lo que Ino obviamente se asustó-

AHHH! SI!-Shikamaru le llevó los libros y la mochila hacia la mesa de la derecha en

donde no se había sentado nadie, la mesa estaba entre la Temari y Shikamaru-

Aquí estamos y bueno, como estás-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo pícaramente y mató al

pobre corazoncito de Ino, _estaba enamorada!!??,_ Y pensó en voz alta:

"**ESTO ES AMOR?"**


	3. Me estoy enamorando de un Uchiha?

Capitulo 3:

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios ^^ me hacen sentir muy bien :'D!

En cuanto a tu pregunta By3-bY3 4ever-san estaba pensando en ver como las cosas tomaban cuarpo por si solas pero ayer recapacitando me di cuenta que quería un nejiten,pero cualquier sugerencia entre las parejas es aceptado la única pareja que pienso dejar junta y sin cambios es el Shikaino :3!

Bueno,sin mas preámbulos el tercer capitulo titulado:Me estoy enamorando de...de un Uchiha?---deviantart no permite signos de puntuacion T^T!

Esto es amor?-pensó en voz alta Ino, Shikamaru ladeo la cabeza de una forma continua y gimió-¡¿Que dices?!

-No,no pasa nada estba recorando una cita de una obra de...de...-Ino empezó a ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los libros que una chica llevaba cargados,leyo algo asi como Shakespeare y lo repitió-

-Shakespeare,es una cita de uno de sus libros...hehe...-

Reia nerviosamente y tosiendo de forma disimulada opacó su nerviosismo.

-Shakespeare eh?- Y de que libro es eso?-

-Ino se quedó helada,¿de que maldito libro del Shakespeare ese era lo que "había citado"?-

Pues de….

Y sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase,Ino recién se haba percatado de que no había llegado ningún profesor y no había hecho nada en la primera hora,excepto conversar y presentarse con algunos chicos y chicas.

Entró entonces un hombre bastante raro,de aspecto sucio,bueno,no sucio pero si desarreglado,con cabello blanco un poco metalico,o bueno Ino asi lo vió,se situó en medio del salón y tosió un poco para captar la atención de todos.

Todos se pusieron de pie y saludando dijeron al unísono-BUENOS DIAS!!-

Ino imitó lo que hacían y se sentó cuando el profesor lo indicó

Todos se ubicaron en sus asientos correspondientes y el profesor empezó a hablar,hablo de lo importante que era el estudio,bla bla bla bla bla… eso fue todo lo que Ino escuchó,lo único en lo que pensaba era en que rayos le diría ahora al chico que tenia a la izquierda,entonces un papelito llego a su carpeta por medio de una chica pelirosa sentad detrás de ella.

-Toma,dicen que es para ti-Ino miro el papelito que tenia dibujado un corazón y observo atónita hacia todos lados buscando a la persona que se lo podría haber mandado.

-Errmmm...-y asi rápido como lo iba a abrir rápido se lo quitaron

-A ver que tenemos aquí señorita...-El profesor abrió la notita y leyó fugazmente,lo cual repitió en voz alta.

"Ino,preciosa espero tu respuesta en el primer receso

Neji Hyuuga"

Dicho esto Ino se ruborizó por completo y escondió su cabeza entre los brazos sobre su carpeta.

-Primer dia en la escuela y ya conseguiste novio asi de rápido eh?-el profesor dio un largo suspiro y tiro el papel a la basura.

-Lo único que habrá en el recreo para usted Neji Hyuuga será servicio en comedor,esta prohibido pasarse notitas a hora de clase y usted lo sabe,en cuestión a usted...-Ino alzo la cabeza aun ruborizada-"Ino,preciosa" –y esto le causo un efecto tomate-por ser su primera vez lo pasare por alto,pero que quede claro... no mas notitas...¿entendido?

-Si...-dijo Ino con un hilito de voz

-Muy bien-sonrio-como les decía soy su profesor de historia y Tutor Kakashi Hatake –

Sonó un timbre a lo que siguió un alto por parte del profesor y consiguio decir finalmente-Por hoy las clases han empezado así,pero al ser internado en Blue Lake primero tomamos desayuno,por eso perdieron su primera hora de clase a partir de ahora sera primero el desayuno y luego la clase de....-Todos se estaban parando para salir disparados por la puerta

¡AUN NO SALGAAAAN!-y todos sin excepción alguna salieron pisando al tutor.

Al final Ino se quedó y le ayudó a pararse-Muchas gracias señorita...-

-Yamanaka,soy Ino Yamanaka,mire disculpe por lo que pasó hoy yo en realidad...soy muy buena alumna y una chica muy tranquila en clase...lo siento profesor Hatake...-dijo mirando al tutor con sus enormes ojos celestes.

El se aclaró la garganta y limito a decir-No hay ningún problema srta Yamanaka,ese Hyuuga es un pillo,no se preocupe por nada diríjase a tomar su desayuno-haciendo un ademán con la mano se dirigió al escritorio y tomó sus libros-

-Gracias-dijo Ino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió a la puerta buscando a alguien que le indicara donde rayos estaba el comedor-Ahora...esta idiotez... rayos!¿ Y con quien se supone que me sentaré?..._si llego para allá... _

Ino bajo millones de escalones hasta que por fin dio con el comedor,todos estaban en las mesas sentados comiendo y ella y un chico mas eran los únicos bichos raros que iban a tomar sus bandejas para desayunar recién...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah errr..¿yo?-dijo Ino con cierto miedo,y no era por mas el muchacho que le hablaba era enormemente alto de enormes ojos rojos y de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta tenia los ojos con una mirada sombria y...daba miedo.

-¿Ves a alguien mas aquí?

-Pues no...me llamo Yamanaka Ino.

-Uchiha Itachi a tu servicio, ¿Eres nueva cierto Ino?

-Si,he venido con mi hermano Deidara a este internado

-Ah,el raro de la enorme coleta rubia eh?

-jiji,si ese...

Ambos tomaron una bandeja y sirvieron lo mismo,Leche Huevos revueltos dos panes ceral con azúcar y un poco de café.Ino pudo distinguir al fondo al chico de la coleta,Neji Hyuuga ayudando a lavar los platos,para su suerte se encontraba de espaldas a ella impidiéndole por completo el poder verla.

-Ja...nos hemos servido lo mismo,-Ino comparo ambas bandejas percatándose de lo que exclamo Itachi-¿En que año estas Ino?

-1er año de secundaria

-Y...dime,¿Tienes novio ya?

-Pues claro que no...me parece que para mi edad un novio no es lo suficientemente hábil puesto a que los chicos maduran de una forma mas lenta debido a su metabolismo,y bueno me han cambiado de escuela tantas veces que nunca he tenido la oportunidad o tiempo de tener uno

-Si-dijo el chico un poco confundido por el discurso de la ojiceleste

-Un novio demanda tiempo sabes...

-Bueno si...-Ambos se dirigieron a la ultima mesa ignorando por completo al mundo que los rodeaba.

Se quedaron un rato hablando de cosas superfluas y de poca importancia como chicos chicas la naturaleza y sus planes para este año de escuela,Itcahi explico lo que se hacia mayormente en Blue Lake y todas las actividades y ambos reian y comían.

Hasta que Itachi hablo de algo que hizo paralizarse a Ino

-[...]...Entonces Ino...si no te gustan los novios inmaduros ¿no deberías buscar entonces uno mayor que tu?

-Pues si...supongo que si pero dudo que sea aceptado por mi familia-Ino miro su cuenco de cereales casi vacio y observo detenidamente que Itachi no había tocado su desayuno...sin embargo Bebia el café de sorbo en sorbo mientras esperaba que concluyera su respuesta "_pero...es tan extraño...siento como si Itachi me...gustara,pero...Itachi es mayor que yo ¿no es cierto? Si dice conocer a mi hermano lo es y por 2 años si es que tiene el minimo de edad y 4 si tiene el máximo además...tengo apenas 11 años...no puedo pensar en novio aun..."_

-A todo esto Itachi, ¿en que año estás?-dijo Ino deseperada por cambiar el tema,aunque aun asi estaban metidos en la mayoría de edad de Itachi

-¡¿A que no figuras en que grado voy?!

-Ah...pues en el aula de mi hermano mayor

-Exacto pero apenas y tengo 12 años,¿joven eh?, soy algo asi como el cerebrito ,fui trasladado a Blue Lake al igual que mi hermano pero no por las mismas razones,fue por mis altas notas y pues soy el menor de mi clase y por mucho,el físico y mi metabolismo ayudan bastante,el tamaño que tengo y tan solo con 12 años,es gracioso pensar que creceré mas...muuuuucho mas.

-Entonces me llevas apenas por

Itachi corto lo que iba a decir Ino

-Exactamente un año...soy "mayor que tu –dijo el chico acentuando la palabra _mayor_

Ino jugueteo con sus cabellos,para su suerte toco la campana del final del receso.

-Ya me tengo que ir-apresuradamente Ino salto de la mesa y dejó a Itahci sentado solo,se retiro casi corriendo siguiendo a las personas de su aula

-Debemos cambiarnos-Temari estaba a su lado sostuvo su hombro y le hizo girar la cabeza para llamar su atención.

-Y eso ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos clase de deportes tontita...ven vamos,-Ino camino queriendo igualar el paso de Temari que casi corria por el pasadizo-volvemos a nuestra habitación,nos ponemos nuestro uniforme de deporte y nos dirigimos al coliseo,seguro iremos mas tarde a la cancha de deportes,ah por cierto tienes que escoger uno para tu nota de créditos extra,lo cual va muy aparte de la de deportes.

-Si..-Ino asentía con la cabeza y caminaba a la par de ella,o eso intentaba.

xXx

Empezó la clase de deportes,a Ino le gustaba como se veía en ella el uniforme,eran unos shorts azules diminutos y un polo blanco que le cubria hasta el principio de la pelvis,perfecto.

Estaban haciendo atletismo,corrian para probar su velocidad y era el turno de Ten Ten,o mejor dicho la gran doble T.

-Mira mira ahí va doble T!

-Sii! Es demasiado buena haciendo deportes

Ino miro a Temari que empezaba a calentar...empezó ella tambien.

Pero entonces Shikamaru se le acercó...su corazón palpito a la misma velocidad en la que doble T corría.

-Oi Ino...

-¿Si?-Ino se levantó rápidamente de su posición de calentamiento para ver a Shikamaru a los ojos.

-Pensé que almorzaríamos juntos hoy-Shikamaru puso un brazo detrás de su cabeza con la mirada distante,avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno es que...me puse a platicar con este chico...Itachi Uchiha.-Ino miro entonces al suelo

-ja! ¿Un Uchiha capto tu atención eh?¿Solo uno?...y el peor de los dos eh?

-Bueno si etto...

Ino se detuvo a pensar y todo encajo a la perfección

"_era entonces Itachi hermano de Sasuke...pero eso de...el peor no tienea sentido,parecía ser un chico agradable y todo...pero entonces yo..._

ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE...DE UN UCHIHA"


End file.
